Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich
by Linguna
Summary: Türchen-Nr.11 für den K/L Shipper-Sister-Adventskalender ... jeder braucht mal ein wenig Zuwendung - auch Lee. Also Mädels, habt Spaß damit.


Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich.

Ein Kribbeln in der Nase, das sich unaufhaltsam in seiner Nase breitmachte, kündigte ihn an. Reflexartig musste er Luft einsaugen – und da war es. Ein lautes, widerwärtiges Niesen. Er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Gebeugt über seinen Akten musste er feststellen, dass er seine Baziellen effizient über die letzten Pilot-Evaluationen verstreut hatte. Missmutig klopfte er seine Taschen nach etwas ab, in das er seine Triefnase schnäuzen konnte und fand einen ölverschmierten Fetzen Stoff in einer seiner Hosentaschen seines Pilotenanzuges.

Argwöhnisch begutachtete er das fast völlig schwarze Tuch, das er seit seiner letzten Wartungsschicht bei Tyrol immer noch mit sich herumschleppte. Schließlich fand er noch eine Ecke, die etwas weniger mit Maschinenfett durchsetzt war und putzte sich vorsichtig die Nase. Zur Kontrolle fuhr er sich noch mit seiner Hand über den Nasenrücken, um sicher zu sein, dass er sich keine schwarze Clownsnase verpasst hatte. Sie war sauber.

Unwillig betrachtete er den Stapel Akten auf seinem Tisch. Er hatte sich in eine ruhige Ecke in der Messe platziert. Sein Blick wanderte langsam von dem Haufen Papier ab. Er war nicht allein in der Messe. Von Weiten sah er, wie Helo, Crashdown, Baltar und Kara Tirad spielten. Crashdown warf gerade resigniert seine Karten auf den Tisch. Helo saß mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zwischen Kara und Baltar. Karas Gesicht verzierte ein diabolisches Grinsen, während Baltar sie abschätzend ansah und versuchte ihren Bluff auszumachen.

Es war sicherlich nicht der beste Ort um Papierkram zu erledigen, aber heute war es besser als seine Sardinenbüchse von Büro. Er kam gerade von einer doppelten CAP-Schicht zurück, als er Col. Tigh über den Weg lief, der ihn unmissverständlich klar machte, dass er die Pilot-Evaluationen bis morgen früh auf seinen Tisch haben wollte. Sie hatten Pilotenmangel und es war nicht zu Unrecht – sie mussten wissen wem sie was und wann zutrauen konnten. Und er war der CAG, was blieb ihm anderes übrig als die Akten heute noch fertig zu machen. Er hatte sich nicht mal die Zeit genommen zu duschen, hatte nur das Oberteil seines Pilotenanzugs abgestreift, hatte sich die Unterlagen aus seinem Büro geholt und war schnurstraks in die Messe gegangen. Und da war er. Müde, ausgelaugt und in der letzten Stunde hatten sich noch Kopfschmerzen dazugesellt, die immer schlimmer wurden.

Er hatte sich die Messe ausgesucht, weil er wusste, wenn er jetzt in sein Büro gehen würde, würde er sprichwörtlich schlafend in seinen Stuhl fallen. Hier in der Kantine hoffte er noch so was ähnliches wie Kaffee ergattern zu können und ein Publikum, das ihn daran hindern würde einzuschlafen – schon allein, weil er der CAG war und er nicht einfach in der Messe über einen Stapel Evaluationen einschlafen konnte. Er betete, dass das genügen würde, um ihn wach zu halten.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sich über ein Blatt Papier lehnte hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Gehirn auf Walnussgröße geschrumpft war und vom hintersten Eck seines Schädels nach vorne rollte, wo es mit einem saftigen Aufprall an die Innenseite seiner Stirn donnerte. Von seinen Augenäpfeln, die aus völlig überquellenden Liedern aus ihren Höhlen springen wollten, wollte er gar nicht erst reden. Das Einzige nach dem er sich jetzt sehnte, war sich einfach nur noch hinlegen, schlafen und hoffen, dass die Kopfschmerzen beim Aufwachen verschwunden sein würden. Das hatte er sich auch vorgenommen. Schlafen. Mindestens fünf Stunden zwischen seinen beiden Schichten, doch der Stapel vor ihm wollte einfach nicht kleiner werden. Seufzend stütze er seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab. Er fühlte den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und er fröstelte. Etwas unbeholfen versuchte er das Oberteil seines Pilotenanzugs über seine Arme zu ziehen. Wieder wanderte sein Blick dabei rüber an den Tisch, wo Kara gerade süffisant lächelnd Baltar dazu bewegen wollte das Spiel aufzugeben und ihr den Gewinn überlassen sollte. Dabei passierte es. Während sein Blick wie hypnotisiert an Karas Lächeln hängen geblieben war, hatte er das Gleichgewicht verloren. Ihm war nicht bewusst, wie es genau passiert war, aber er musste wohl vornüber gekippt sein und hatte dabei sämtliche Ordner vom Tisch geräumt, die jetzt lose verstreut um ihn herum lagen.

Erschreckenderweise war es hier unten gar nicht mal so schlecht für ihn. Sein Gehirn pochte nicht gegen seine Stirn und der harte Boden war angenehm kühl. Was wollte er mehr – endlich horizontal, fielen ihm schon automatisch die Augen zu. Aufstehen war für ihn gerade undenkbar. Bis er sie hörte.

Das hektische Rücken von Stühlen, nahm er nur am Rande war. Es war zu weit weg, als dass es wirklich in sein Bewusstsein vorgedrungen wäre. Doch als kalte Finger besorgt über seine Stirn strichen, versuchte er seine Gedanken zu fokussieren. Jemand redete mit ihm.

„Apollo … Apollo … verdammt Lee … komm' schon, wach auf." Kara. Die Stimme war ihm so vertraut wie seine eigene.

„ … Lee, mach die Augen auf. Ich weiß, dass du wach bist … komm' schon."

Er spürte wie sein Kopf hoch gehoben wurde und er vorsichtig auf etwas gelegt wurde, das er nicht sofort identifizieren konnte. Die Oberfläche war warm, aber merkwürdig glatt. Sein Kopf war leicht angewinkelt und die Unterlage war weder weich wie ein Kissen, noch hart wie der Boden es war …

Sein Gehirn setzte nur langsam alle Teile zusammen, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Kara sich hingekniet hatte und seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt hatte. Er öffnete die Augen. Kara hatte sich zu ihm vor gebeugt. Ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren sanft über seine Augenbrauen, wo sich erneut kalter Schweiß angesammelt hatte.

„Helo, Crash, helft mir mal ihn hoch zu bekommen. Ich bringe ihn hier weg. Er hat Fieber.", hörte er sie sagen.

Unverständliches Gemurmel einer Männerstimme drang zu ihm vor und dann wurde er unter den Armen gepackt und hoch gezogen. Er stand jetzt auf wackeligen Beinen zwischen Helo und Crashdown. Kara drängelte sich zwischen Crashdown und Lee, nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn sich um ihre Schultern.

„Lee, komm' ich bring' dich jetzt ins Bett, kannst du laufen?", in ihrer Stimme war eindeutig Besorgnis heraus zuhören.

Lee nickte und Kara machte Anstallten mit Lee im Schlepptau die Messe zu verlassen.

Helo sah misstrauisch zu, wie Starbuck Apollos Gewicht stütze, der sich wie ein nasser Sandsack an sie lehnte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das alleine schaffst. Sollen wir nicht mitgehen."

„Nein, Helo … wir schaffen das schon alleine … Danke." Mit dem Danke wollte sie ihren schroffen Ton Helo gegenüber beschwichtigen. Sie wollte ihn nicht anpampen. Sie wusste nur nicht, was mit Lee los war. Er war einfach so vom Stuhl gekippt. Natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass er nicht gut aussah, als er die Messe betrat. Natürlich hatte sie bemerkt, wie sein Kopf immer wieder nach vorne sackte. Sie dachte, er sei müde und dass er wohl in seiner Koje besser aufgehoben wäre, aber nicht, dass er bewusstlos vom Stuhl fallen würde.

Seine Haut glühte. Zusammen mit dem Schnupfen, den er offensichtlich mit sich herumschleppte und den Doppelschichten, die er jetzt schon seit Tagen machte, war er einfach nur überarbeitet und hatte sich eine Grippe eingefangen. Bestenfalls.

Langsam zerrte sie ihn über die Korridore. Sie wollte ihn nicht zu Cottle bringen - noch nicht. Er hatte nur eine Erkältung. Zumindest war es das, was sie sich immer wieder einreden wollte. Hot Dog lag auch erst vor ein paar Tagen flach. Eine … Erkältung. Nichts weiter.

Ohne wirklich darüber nachgedacht zu haben, hatte sie ihn zu seinem Büro geschleppt, wo sie jetzt vor der Tür standen. Kara lehnte Lee gegen die Wand und befreite sich von ihm, bevor sie die Luke öffnen konnte.

Sie half Lee in sein Büro, der mehr stolperte als lief. Mit Mühe bugsierte ihn in Richtung Sofa, auf das er sich schlapp fallen lies und sofort einschlief.

Kara seufzte. Zweifel, ob es nicht besser sei Cottle sofort zu holen, nagten an ihr. Besorgt sah sie auf Lee hinab, der schweißgebadet auf der Couch vor ihr lag. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war mitten in der Nachtschicht. Noch 4 Stunden vor Schichtwechsel, bis auch die Krankenstation wieder zum Leben erwachen würde. Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Sie würde hier bleiben und sollte sich sein Zustand nicht bis zum Morgen gebessert haben, würde sie Cottle holen.

Sanft strich sie seine mit Schweiß getränkten Haare aus der Stirn. Er hatte immer noch Fieber. Sie musste nicht lange überlegen, was sie zu tun hatte. So konnte sie ihn nicht liegen lassen.

Kara setzte sich an das Fußende und band seine Schuhe auf und zog sie ihm aus. Kurz darauf folgte etwas umständlich sein Pilotenanzug, den er zum Glück schon bis zu den Hüften ausgezogen hatte, und schließlich streifte sie ihm seine durchgeschwitzten Doppeltanks über den Kopf. Ohne suchen zu müssen, griff sie hinter die Couch und beförderte eine Decke hervor, mit der sie ihn zudeckte.

Noch einmal strich sie ihm zärtlich über die Stirn, bevor sie auf stand, zu dem kleinen Waschbecken in der Ecke ging und ein Handtuch mit kaltem Wasser tränkte, das sie zusammen gefaltet auf seine Stirn legte. Danach ging sie zu seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem ein leeres Glas stand, das sie mit Wasser füllte und neben ihn auf den Beistelltisch stellte. Er würde durstig sein, wenn er aufwacht. Mehr konnte sie wohl im Moment für ihn nicht tun.

Sie sah sich in seinem kleinen Büro um und ihr Blick blieb an dem Stapel Akten auf seinem Tisch hängen, der sie an die Piloten-Evaluationen erinnerte. Ohne zu zögern verließ sein Büro und ging in Richtung Messe.

~~~***~~~

Langsam wachte er auf. Es war merkwürdig kühl und feucht auf seiner Stirn. Aber die Kopfschmerzen waren weg und er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen nicht so als wäre ein ganzer Kampfstern auf ihm gelandet, sondern nur ein Raptor. Er betastete seine Stirn und zog das nasse Tuch herunter. Fragend sah er es an. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern es sich auf den Kopf gelegt zu haben. Auch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, in sein Büro gegangen zu sein, oder dass er sich ausgezogen hatte. Verwundert setzte er sich auf. Ihm war zwar zuerst noch leicht schwindelig, doch das verflog schnell. Was er jedoch wusste war, dass er Durst hatte. Er wollte schon aufstehen, um sich sein Glas – von dem er wusste, dass es auf dem Schreibtisch hat stehen lassen – mit Wasser zu füllen, als er es neben sich, randvoll mit Wasser, auf dem Couchtisch stehen sah. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er es, nahm es dann doch in die Hand und trank gierig davon. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war wie er mit den Pilot-Evaluationen in die Messe ging. Die Evaluationen. Wo hatte er sie hingelegt? Suchend blickte er sich um.

Und da sah er sie. Zusammengekauert, den Pilotenanzug bis oben zugeknöpft, um sich vor der Kälte des Kampfsterns zu schützen saß sie an seinem Schreibtisch und schlief. Kara.

Ihre Haare hingen strähnig an ihrem Kopf herab – sie musste direkt von der letzten CAP hier her gekommen sein.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon später Nachmittag. Er hatte fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Niemand hatte ihn zu seiner CAP vermisst, und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, wer für ihn eingesprungen war. Verwundert sah er sie an. Neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag ein Stapel Akten. Er ging zu ihr hinüber, nahm den obersten Ordner in die Hand und schlug ihn auf – von Tigh unterzeichnete Pilot-Evaluationen.

Erstaunt sah er wieder zu Kara auf. Sie hatte sich ihren Schlaf verdient.

Er würde jetzt erst duschen gehen. Aber vorher würde er ihr einen Kaffee besorgen …


End file.
